


Mi Y'malel

by lafillechanceuse



Series: Nes Gadol Haya Sham 2016 [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Backstory, Dalish Elven Culture and Customs, Gen, Ktvanukkah 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafillechanceuse/pseuds/lafillechanceuse
Summary: Merrill finds an old elvhen artifact. For the theme of 'nature/outdoors' for the 2016 Ktvanukkah challenge.





	

_Who can retell the things that befell us…_

Merrill concentrated on the water in front of her. Waves slowly rippled across the stillness, a dark brown-blue glow clearing. When it turned translucent, the face below revealed itself to her. Taking a deep breath, she held up the offering.

_Who can count them?_

The prayers felt thick on her tongue, threatening to stumble on her lips, but her clear voice carried them through. She had spent every waking moment learning the old ways, preparing for this day. They rarely traveled through the Brecilian Forest. This might be her only chance after the incident with Mahariel and the mirror to prove her worthy of becoming Clan Sabrae’s First. With bated breath, she tipped the offering into the water.

_In every age a hero or sage—_

Blue light flashed and a wave rose, towering over her. Merrill steeled herself, then relaxed when the face emerged once more from the water. It spoke to her in the language of her people, from the lost days of Arlathvhen. Despite the permutations modern Elvhen had undergone to survive the fall of the Dales, she could pick out what she was meant to know. The glow suffusing into the water, the column parted and a weapon washed forward. Gasping, she clutched the staff to her chest. With an experimental flourish, the waters parted at her word, shooting up into the trees when she slammed it down. She laughed at the splash as they fell back into the river bed, triumphantly raising the staff. Another lost relic reclaimed to take back to her Keeper.  

_Came to our aid._


End file.
